Niñeros por un día
by OroroMisao1
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si al joven Obito de 14 años se le encomendara la misión de cuidar del pequeño y recién nacido Sasuke Uchiha?...claro, con la ayuda de su rival y mejor amigo Kakashi, quien, por azares del destino, está a cargo del pequeño hijo del 4 Hokage... ¿Sobrevivirán?


¿Que habría pasado si hubiera ido de vuelta a Konoha?...Si tan solo…

Una molesta y blanca luz parecía no querer dejarlo en paz, había hojas verdes revoloteando por todos lados, unas líneas cafes que hacían sombra en la intensa luz blanca, parecían ser ramas de arboles…cabello siendo revoloteado por suaves ráfagas de aire…  
-Rin…Rin…-susurró

A pesar de las tantas vueltas y cambios de posición que dio en su cama, a pesar estirar y jalonear la cobija para cubrirse, no podía volver a conciliar el sueño…Su rostro, su cabello, su voz…  
-Obito…-era asombroso como podía recordar tan fácilmente el exacto tono de su voz, el olor de su cabello, su rostro al sonreir  
-no te ocultes y te hagas el fuerte…TE ESTOY VIGILANDO…

Se incorporó sobresaltado al escuchar aquella ultima frase, con el único ojo que tenía disponible entrecerrado por el sueño, miró a su alrededor buscándola, palpando con sus manos…de pronto sintió un extraño ardor en el lado derecho de su cara, las cicatrices que tenía en el rostro, todavía de vez en cuando le ardían al despertar. Por un lado era doloroso y molesto, y por otro, eran un recordatorio…un recordatorio que le hacía aterrizar cada mañana, como si fuera un avión en picada…algo que lo traía a la realidad.

Rin no estaba ahí, y nunca mas lo estaría.

Sin embargo, seguro estaría vigilándolo en algún lado, miró hacia la ventana, y vió la montaña de los hokages, sonrió levemente, era un nuevo dia.

...

Con paso decidido se abría lugar entre la gente al caminar, Obito Uchiha de 14 años, listo para un dia mas, uno nuevo que lo acercaría a cumplir su sueño de ser hokage. A su al rededor, las personas se movían atareadas de un lado a otro estableciendo puestos de comida y demás atracciones, la aldea de Konoha se preparaba para el festivald e aquella noche

-obito-kun!

Una voz femenina lo llamó desde atrás, entre la gente, el chico se detuvo y se giró. Una mujer de cabello negro y piel blanca lo alcanzó trotando

Tan pronto como se detuvo, se recargo en sus rodillas y jadeó al tiempo que levantaba la mano para pedirle tiempo al chico antes de continuar hablando

El pelinegro la observó…era la mujer de Fugaku Uchiha, lucía bastante bien para haber tenido un bebe hace apenas tan poco tiempo. Luego de unos pocos minutos, se reincorporó

-Ohayo, Obito-kun!-saludó ella con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro

-Ohayo, Mikoto-san…te encuentras bien?-preguntó consternado ante el notorio cansancio de la mujer…traía con ella un bolso lleno de cosas, y otras dos bolsas de víveres en las manos

-ah, si, no te preocupes, es solo que cuando te vi no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad…quería pedirte un favor-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-c-claro…-respondió Obito confundido. Era inusual que la esposa del líder de la policía de Konoha y del clan, pidiera un favor a otros…usualmente, el mismo se encargaba de ayudar en lo que su mujer necesitara

-esto es realmente importante, y normalmente, ni Fugaku ni yo dejamos que nadie mas que nuestro Itachi se encargue de esto…pero el dia de hoy el tiene un entrenamiento muy importante y cosas que hacer…asi que…no tengo remedio…-la mujer desvió la mirada apenada al hablar

Mientras escuchaba a Mikoto, Obito divagó un rato en su mente, si se trataba de algo de lo que solo se permitia a Itachi Uhiha hacerse cargo, entonces seguro era algo GRANDE, con letras mayúsculas, muy grandes…había escuchado que ese niño era un prodigio del clan, y que era realmente fuerte para su edad…y Mikoto había pensado en el antes que en nadie, sin duda había que aceptar.  
-entonces realmente yo…  
-Lo haré!-dijo Obito de pronto con decisión y una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
-eh?, estas seguro?...-pregunto confundida la Uchiha

-asi es Mikoto-san! Puedes encargarme eso que es tan importante, confía en mi-dijo guiñando un ojo

-ahhh, menos mal, gracias Obito-kun, eres un héroe-dicho esto, la mujer le sonrió

"Un héroe" las palabras sonaron como música para los oídos del Uchiha, y puso una sonrisa de idiota al escucharlo

10 Minutos después…

...

La gente simplemente no podía parar de mirarlo, conforme iba pasando, las personas que transitaban las calles se detenían y le abrían paso, algunos dejaban de lado las preparaciones del festivar durante unos segundos para mirarlo.

A el, aquel chico que iba con el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida en una obvia expresión de molestia y amargura…cargando con un bebé.  
Sostenido en la parte delantera de su torso, dentro de una cangurera para bebes estaba el hijo menor del líder del clan Uchiha…Sasuke Uchiha, de apenas unos meses, con una expresión de aburrimiento y seriedad…demasiado para ser la de un bebe.

-mierda, como iba a saber que hablaba de un bebe?-dijo para si mismo al tiempo que se metía las manos en los bolsillos y pateaba una lata que estaba en el suelo

"Y yo creyendo que esto me ayudaría a ser mas genial y me acercaría aun mas a ser hokage…"pensó

De pronto, su ceño fruncido se suavizó, y se detuvo ante una cabellera gris y despeinada delante de el…

-k-kakashi?...=_=-preguntó el con un tic en el ojo al ver a su compañero de equipo

Y frente a el, estaba el aludido, con una mirada seria, los hombros caidos en flojera y las manos en los bolsillos…y al igual que el, un bebe colgado al frente dentro de una cangurera…el pequeño era fácil de identificar: rubio, ojos azules…El hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha.

-FLASHBACK-

-finalmente llegas, Kakashi…

Minato estaba frente a la ventana de la oficina hokage, dándole la espalda al chico.

-Sensei, escuché que era urgente…que sucede?

Hubo varios segundos de silencio dramático, y luego, Minato ladeo ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su alumno por encima del hombro

-como bien sabes, hoy es el festival de verano de la aldea, y como hokage estare lleno de ocupaciones el dia de hoy…

-si…

-he pasado horas pensando y pensando…quien podría ser capaz de llevar a cabo esta misión tan importante…hize una lista de los mejores ninjas y ANBU de la aldea, incluso consideré pedir ayuda a aldeas cercanas…pero al final llegue a una conclusión…-los ojos del rubio se veían afilados, parecía hablar enserio

Kakashi lo observó con su típica mirada relajada y al mismo tiempo seria.

De pronto el hokage se volteó de manera repentina y dio un golpe al escritorio

-TU KAKASHI!-exclamó Minato con dramatismo apuntándolo con el dedo índice y subiendo un pie al escritorio

-yo?...

-ESTAS LISTO PARA VIVIR EL PELIGRO?!-señalandolo ahora con el dedo índice de ambas manos

-…

-LISTO PARA TENER LA MISIÓN MAS PELIGROSA D TU VIDA?!-

-…supongo…-se encogió de brazos

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del hokage, y luego volvió a una posición normal en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró

-sin duda…eres mi alumno, te he enseñado bien kakashi, te he enseñado bien-una sombra producida por el cabello que caia sobre su frente ocultó sus ojos

-… sensei?...-murmuró Kakashi confundido

-esta es una misión de rango S…disfrutala…podría ser la ultima-dijo Minato con los ojos bien abiertos en una expresión macabra, le entrego un pergamino a su alumno, el lo tomó, luego el rubio se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina sin dejar de mirarlo y asentir con la cabeza…

Kakashi lo miró con una gota en la sien.

Abrió el pergamino, y una expresión de terror brotó en su rostro al leerlo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-y aquí estoy…-

Al acabar su relato, Kakashi suspiró con cansancio y recargó un brazo en la barra

Ambos, tanto el como Obito, estaban sentados en la barra de un puesto de ramen que acababa de abrir.

-vaya, quien iba a pensar que terminaríamos de niñeras =.=…

-si…aunque era de esperarlo de un ninja con un nivel tan bajo como el tuyo…

-QUE DIJISTE?!-gritó enojado el Uchiha alzando el puño, a punto de golpear a su compañero

De pronto un ruido extraño y un olor todavía peor los detuvo…ambos bebes comenzaron a llorar

De alguna forma lograron calmar a los pequeños, sin embargo, el asunto del olor y lo que lo producía no había sido resuelto…eran chicos, y realmente ninguno de los dos tuvo que cambiar algún pañal antes

-desearía que Rin estuviera aquí=.=…-dijo un Fastidiado Obito al percibir constantemente el olor

Un signo de admiración apareció sobre la cabeza de kakashi y volteó a ver a su amigo

-tengo una idea-dijo confiado

-Y como por que razón ustedes creen que yo sabría cambiar pañales?!-preguntó una malhumorada Anko

Ambos chicos la miraban con los bebes en las manos, acercándolos a ella de manera insistente, ella los esquivaba con una expresión de asco

-Eres la única que nos puede ayudar-dijo Obito con un tono de voz devastado

-creen que por ser chica se cambiar pañales o que?!-dijo ella alzando la voz

-porfavor, Anko, eres la única en la que podría confiar-le insistió Kakashi con un gesto genial de seriedad  
Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y una expresión de enfado aun mas grande

-aun si pudiera…p-porque habría de ayudarles?-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-porque soy Obito Uchiha, y…no es por nada pero, como soy un futuro hokage, es como si estuvieras ayudando a la aldea entera-luego sonrió y le guiñó un ojo

Kakashi puso la mirada en blanco

...

Mas tarde…

-era totalmente necesario agredirnos de esa manera?-refunfuñó el Uchiha mientras caminaba con su ojo bueno de color morado, mientras el bebe Sasuke dio un bostezo

-solo te golpeó a ti…

-de todas formas!...debería considerarse afortunada, un futuro héroe le pidió ayuda-dijo Obito con falsa modestia

-si yo fuera una chica, también lo habría hecho^^-

-pero no lo eres kakashi de mierda! Y si lo fueras serías la chica mas fea del mundo!-

-shh…esto no ha acabado, aun queda alguien mas…-dijo el de cabello gris, pensativo

Delicados petalos rosados caían, siendo abatidos por la brisa, era una vista tan hermosa…

Con el césped, en un tono verde brillante, justo en su máximo apogeo, las nubes, avanzando rápido a través de un cielo azul…

-A-asuma…yo…-unas mejillas sonrojadas y unos labios de un color parecido, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, una linda jovencita, se esforzaba por dejar salir aquellas palabras

-Kurenai…-susurró el chico, sonrojándose también, el cabello de ella revoloteaba por todas partes de una manera hermosa, varios cabellos se cruzaron por su rostro, y el los apartó con delicadeza, colocándolos detrás de su oreja. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin querer, dieron un paso al frente, acercándose…

-y-yo…te he conocido por mucho tiempo, y siempre…he creído…que compartimos estos sentimientos…-comenzó ella, de manera tímida, y lenta.

Asuma se sorprendió al escuchar la franqueza y honestidad reflejado en el tono de voz de ella, lo hacía parecer tan fácil…

El chico no pudo soportarlo, tenía que ser en ese preciso instante, se apresuró y la tomo de las manos, mirándola a los ojos

-Kurenai!...yo…!

-genial! No sabia que ustedes dos estaban saliendo juntos!-dijo óbito asomandose por en medio de los dos

La pareja se congeló al escuchar el explosivo tono de voz

-Obito…no seas idiota, dejalos que terminen…-kakashi suspiró, recargado en uno de los arboles de cerezo y poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras el pequeño bebe rubio jugueteaba con los petalos que caian por el aire

De inmediato, la joven pareja se recompuso

-eh…este…yo…nosotros?, salir?!...pff, yo solo quería pedirle que me ayudara a moldear mi chakra…-dijo Kurenai con un gesto de enojo y la cara totalmente roja, cruzándose de brazos

-y vaya que tienen ganas de "moldearlo", no? Asuma?^^ -dijo kakashi con un tono insinuoso

El rostro de Kurenai se puso aun mas rojo, al grado de parecer un bombillo de ese tono

-QUE RAYOS…?! Kakashi!

-si quieren podemos irnos, después de todo, este podría ser un ambiente no apto para menores de edad ^^-mientras mas decía, mas apenada se ponía la chica, y Asuma no sabía que contestar, las palabras se le atoraban antes de decirlas

-eh?...de que hablas? No entiendo ._. -Obito ladeó la cabeza sin comprender nada

Mas tarde…

-cambiar pañales? Un momento, ese no es el hijo del Hokage-sama?-dijo kurenai señalando al bebe que el de cabello gris tenía cargado en el kangurero

El asintió

-y ese es…

El pequeño bebe de cabello negro los miraba seriamente

-veelo del lado bueno, si nos ayudas, podría servirte de practica para cuando Asuma y tu tengan los suyos, que dices?-preguntó Obito sonriendo ampliamente

La pelinegra apretó los puños y bajo la mirada, dejando entrever una cara todavía mas roja que antes

...

-"no tenía que ser tan violenta y golpearme de esa manera"…-dijo Kakashi imitando la voz de Obito con una sonrisa solo legible en sus ojos, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño Naruto, este se rió

El pelinegro volteó a verlo con enojo, no solo tenía su ojo bueno de color morado, ahora también tenía la boca hinchada y llena de moretones

-pensé que eso sería lo que dirías si pudieras hablar…-dijo Kakashi con seriedad

Una voz a algunos metros tras de ellos los detuvo

-vaya vaya, miren quien está aquí…- ambos chicos voltearon

Era fácil reconocer aquel peinado con forma de tazón y aquellas cejas

-ah, hola Gai-saludó Kakashi sin sorpresa

-mi eterno rival, Kakashi-dijo con los brazos cruzados y sosteniendo su mentón con una mano, con una media sonrisa

Kakashi suspiró, hastiado  
-ESTAS LISTO PARA UN NUEVO RETO ARDIENTE DE JUVENTUD EN EL QUE TE VENCERE DEFINITIVAMENTE?! KAKASHI!-exclamó de pronto en llamas y con fuego en los ojos y tornándose de color rojo y emanando chakra de su cuerpo

-alguna vez escuchas lo que dices? =_=…-susurró Obito

Naruto estornudó, y Sasuke bostezó…fue entonces cuando Gai notó a los bebes

-eh? Que es eso?, es algún nuevo modo de entrenamiento del que nunca he escuchado?!-dijo Gai de manera intensa, volviendo a la normalidad

Kakashi puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a suspirar

-no, Gai, estos son…

-KAKASHI?! ESTAS USANDO BEBES PARA ENTRENAR?! QUE ADMIRABLE!LOS BEBES SON LA PERSONIFICACION DE LA JUVENTUD!-salieron estrellitas de sus ojos y volvió a emanar chakra

-este tipo siempre te habla asi?-susurró Obito

-si…-respondió Kakashi en voz baja mientras , frente a ellos Gai hacia diferentes poses mientras mencionaba que no debía quedarse atrás, y demás cosas.

Apuntó a Kakashi con su dedo índice

-muy bien! Tienes que decírmelo Kakashi…de que se trata esto?-preguntó Gai

-no, Gai, no es ningún entrenamiento, en realidad se trata de …-Obito le cubrió la boca y terminó la oración

-de un reto…asi es, se llama "quien puede cambiar mas pañales de bebe que nadie"-dijo sonriendo

Gai lo miró dudoso un momento, luego el fondo volvió a ponerse en llamas y comenzó a emanar chakra…de nuevo

-PERFECTO! QUIERO PARTICIPAR!

-esta bien, pero deja de hacer eso =.=U

...

-que fácil fue eso-dijo Obito sonriendo mientras levantaba en el aire al bebe Sasuke para luego bajarlo y volverlo a levantar, el bebe rió

Kakashi asintió, y luego, por casualidad, su vista se fijó en la vitrina de una librería, y se detuvo.

Obito terminó de colocar a Sasuke en su cangurera de nuevo y se giró para ver por que su compañero se había detenido…

-sucede algo?

El chico se volvió a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos

-es…es…Icha Icha paradaise!

-ya salió?!-preguntó Obito sorprendido

-tenemos que comprarlo ahora! Se acabaran si esperamos mas tarde-dijo con urgencia el de cabello gris

-pero no podemos entrar con los bebes!

Tan pronto como Obito terminó la frase, Kakashi hizo unos cuantos sellos, se cortó el dedo con ayuda de un kunai y lo puso sobre la palma de su mano, para luego estamparla con el suelo

Pakkun apareció en una nube de humo

-yoh!Kakashi!

Los chicos pusieron a los bebes junto a Pakkun y se fueron corriendo rápido con un veloz "no tardamos" dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ellos

-bueno…creo que haré de niñera esta vez-luego se acostó en el suelo y se quedó dormido

Ambos bebes se miraron…

Pasando por ahí, en ese preciso momento, estaba Itachi Uchiha, de 7 años, quien se detuvo al ver una peculiaridad en su camino

-hermano menor?...-susurró sorprendido

...

Mas tarde…

-no puedo creerlo, fuimos los primeros en conseguirlo!-dijo Obito muy emocionado

Kakashi abrió el libro con una expresión contenta

-le pediré a Minato-sensei que le pida a Jiraiya-sama que me lo firme-dijo Kakashi

-yo le diré lo mismo!

Al llegar al lugar donde habían dejado a Pakkun con los niños, se quedaron estaticos por varios segundos al notar que algo no andaba bien…

1…2…3…4…5…6…

-creo que Minato-sensei no va a querer ayudarnos…

Pakkun despertó

-ah, hola Kakashi, veo que regresaste-miró a donde ya no estaban los bebes-oh…creo que me quedé dormido

-NO PUEDE SER! LOS PERDIMOS!-estallaron ambos

...

En otra calle de la aldea…

Itachi caminaba con su hermano menor colgado en una cangurera al frente, y Naruto en una cangurera a su espalda…todos lo veían sorprendidos de poder cargar ambos bebes sin mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, no era novedad, después de todo, era Itachi Uchiha, un ninja demasiado fuerte para su edad…

-muy bien, este es el plan: le avisare a Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Ebisu, Hayate y a tantos como pueda convencer-dijo Kakashi mientras rayaba algo en la tierra con ayuda de una varita

-bien!

-debemos hallar a los bebes antes del anochecer…o de otra forma…

-Kushina-san te asesinara de manera dolorosa y a mi me expulsaran del clan!-dijo Obito de manera seria, golpeando su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda

Kakashi abrió los ojos con terror

-…Kushina-san…no lo había pensado…bueno, nuevo plan, movilizare a tantos escuadrones ANBU como pueda también, debemos encontrarlo antes del atardecer…

-y yo que haré?-preguntó Obito entusiasmado

-no arruinar todo ¬¬

-YO?! Arruinar todo?! tu fuiste el que dejó a su perro inútil con los bebes!

-como sea, nos reuniremos aquí en dos horas para ver si hemos encontrado algo

Dicho esto, ambos se desvanecieron en direcciones opuestas

...

Mientras corría saltando de techo en techo, el Uchiha se sumió en sus pensamientos, si bien el panorama no era tan malo para el a comparación del de Kakashi (hacer enojar a Kushina Uzumaki era como sentenciarse a muerte, y siendo que se trataba de perder a su hijo, probablemente sería algo doloroso) el que lo expulsaran del clan no estaba en sus planes…No solo eso, podrían acusarlos de negligencia y meterlo a la carcel o expulsarlo de la aldea…definitivamente tenían que encontrar esos bebes.

En ese momento, un bulto increíblemente rápido de color verde con negro se le emparejó corriendo a su lado…

-hey, Obito!finalmente he dominado el arte de cambiar pañales, sabes donde esta Kakashi? Debo mostrarle que es un ámbito en el que lo he superado!-dijo Gai mientras corrían

El Uchiha lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo bueno y volvió su vista al frente, sonrió

-Gai! Que bueno que te encuentro, ahora mismo estamos en un reto nuevo-dijo con un tono animado el Uchiha

Se encendieron llamas en los ojos de Gai

-UN RETO NUEVO?!INCREIBLE! tienen que dejarme participar!-dijo el chico emocionado

-se llama "encuentra los bebes escondidos", los reconocerás porque son los mismos bebes de hace un rato-dijo Obito

-MUY BIEN!LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ME ILUMINARA PARA ENCONTARLOS Y VENCER A KAKASHI!-una vez mas comenzó a emanar chakra y se fue corriendo dejando atrás a Obito, este se detuvo

-como hace eso siempre?...

...

Horas después…

El sol se estaba poniendo, y, derrotados, ambos amigos caminaban sucios y con los hombros caidos del cansancio…

-no puedo creer que hemos pasado todo el dia buscando…y nada…-dijo Obito

Ambos contrastaban con las alegres personas que se preparaban con ansias para el comienzo del festival, de hecho, ya se podían ver algunos aldeanos usando sus yukatas y comprando comida…

-será mejor que vaya preparando mis maletas para mudarme a otra aldea…o a la cárcel-dijo Obito con los ojos entrecerrados y un largo suspiro

-de que te quejas? Kushina-san querrá castrarme, luego probablemente me corte las 4 extremidades , y me haga comérmelas antes de enterrarme vivo…

Ambos suspiraron exhaustos

-Kakashi! Obito!-Ambos chicos se detuvieron, dieron media vuelta al escuchar sus nombres, Hayate se acercaba corriendo, se detuvo a un metro de ellos

-Minato-sama los busca, me mando llamarlos…

Los dos se congelaron al escuchar la noticia

-esta en casa de Fugaku Uchiha, dijo que era urgente-dijo con simplicidad, luego tosió

Kakashi y Obito se miraron

...

Una puerta corrediza se abrió

-Kakashi!, Obito! Finalmente están aquí-dijo un alegre Minato

Ambos entraron a la sala de la casa principal de los Uchiha

-Minato-sensei?...

No solo él, Fugaku, con su expresión seria y enojada de siempre y Mikoto, de apariencia alegre y amable, también estaban ahí.

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse, por alguna razón, no había tensión en el aire.

-sucede algo? Sensei?-pregunto Obito

-Queríamos felicitarlos por el excelente trabajo de hoy!-sonrió Minato

-estaba dudosa de encargarte algo tan importante como cuidar de mi pequeño Sasuke, pero me has sorprendido^^-dijo Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa

-tus padres estarían orgullosos…-agregó Fugaku dirigiéndose a Obito con extrema seriedad

-que…?-susurraron ambos de manera inaudible sin entender nada

La puerta corrediza del otro lado de la sala se abrió, Kushina entró con el pequeño rubio en sus brazos, el bebe estaba dormido, y después de ella, Itachi Uchiha.

-Naruto se quedó profundamente dormido, tuvo un dia largo-dijo muy feliz

-Con todo respeto, sensei, que esta sucediendo?-pregunto Obito

-Itachi nos contó que le pidieron que trajera a los niños acá para protegerlos de unos ladrones que encontraron en el bosque, mientras ustedes peleaban con ellos, sin duda, fueron muy valientes-dijo Minato sonriente

Obito frunció el ceño

-pero…-dijo antes de que Kakashi le pegara un codazo para callarlo

-fue un placer-dijo el de cabello gris mostrando alegría con sus ojos, Obito sonrió también

Itachi los miró desde el otro lado de la habitación…

...

Obito bostezó largo y tendido antes de colocarse las manos detrás de la nuca con flojera

-al final todo salió bien-comentó

-deberiamos buscar una manera de agradecerle al pequeño -dijo Kakashi

-oh, claro que me agradecerán…-nuevamente, una voz tras de ellos los detuvo, se giraron

Un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda al pelinegro mayor "ni siquiera lo sentí acercarse" pensó

-ya que les hize el favor, creí que ustedes podrían devolvérmelo-dijo el pequeño Itachi

Kakashi alzó una ceja, y Obito ladeo la cabeza confundido

...

Ya era de noche, y la aldea lucía hermosa iluminada con lámparas y focos por todos lados, las calles eran transitadas por todos los ninjas y aldeanos civiles que festejaban vistiendo sus yukatas aquella noche.

Dos shinobis en especial, paseaban entre las personas, siendo llevados de puesto en puesto por el pequeño Itachi de 7 años, mientras cargaban cada uno con Naruto y Sasuke en sus cangureras

Kakashi llevaba un yukata de color gris mientras Obito llevaba uno de colores negro, naranja y blanco mezclados

-Obito-san! Ya viste esa mascara de alla?! Se ve genial! Puedo tenerla?-dijo Itachi emocionado

Obito lo miró durante unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, Itachi siguió mirándolo, como expectante, traía en su mano derecha muchas brochetas de comida mordidas y en la otra 5 pecesitos dentro de una bolsa

Finalmente, Obito bufó y sacó su cartera, la abrió, estaba vacía, se había quedado sin dinero…miró a Kakashi, este suspiró y sacó su cartera, tomó un billete y se lo entregó a Itachi, el niño se fue corriendo al puesto de mascaras

-terminamos cuidando niños de nuevo…-dijoKakashi, mientras observaba a Itachi elegir varias mascaras del puesto al que se había acercado

-al menos Kushina-san no te rebano en partes y te hizo comerte a ti mismo…y bueno, a mi no me expulsaron de la aldea-dijo Obito sonriendo

De pronto percibieron un mal olor, miraron a los bebes, tanto Sasuke como Naruto parecían muy entretenidos con lo que pasaba a su alrededor, miraban contentos el montón de luces y personas que paseaban a su alrededor…

-donde esta Gai?-preguntó Kakashi buscando a su alrededor

Pudo divisar al chico compitiendo contra Asuma en un puesto de comida

-oh, ahí está…-Kakashi tomó a ambos bebes y fue hacía el

Obito sonrió al verlo mientras se alejaba

-Obito-san…

Era Itachi, quien le extendía una mascara con apariencia de demonio azul, sonreía. Obito la tomó sonriente también y le pasó una mano por el cabello, les había comprado una a Kakashi y a el.

La observó antes de ponérsela, y por alguna razón, durante una fracción de segundos, le pareció haber visto una mascara naranja de un solo ojo en espiral…parpadeó. La mascara era de demonio azul…solo se la colocó de un lado.

...

Finalmente encontraron un buen lugar a lado de un lago, en el que se sentaron para observar los fuegos artificiales. Los 5: Obito, Kakashi, Itachi y los pequeños Naruto y Sasuke.

Pronto se dio inicio al espectáculo de pirotecnia, era increibelmente bello…

"Si tan solo Rin estuviera aquí, seguro se divertiría…y tal vez…" se sonrojó…

-siento llegar tarde…-

Ambos chicos voltearon, y…de pronto, todo se detuvo…al menos para Obito.

Ahí estaba ella, como si la hubiera llamado con la mente, con un yukata de color lila y el cabello recogido. Y el corazón de obito se detuvo un segundo antes de comenzar a latir con mas velocidad

De inmediato se giró a Kakashi

-p-pero…Rin…!

-ella estaba en una misión tonto…se fue ayer, no se porque exageras-dijo Kakashi poniendo los ojos en blanco

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Rin estaba sentada a su lado…

-pensé que no llegaría a tiempo…

-estas aquí…-susurró Obito sorprendido

Una amable sonrisa se formo en los labios de Rin

-claro que estoy aquí…tengo que estarlo, recuerda que yo debo vigilarte-le guiñó un ojo

Entonces…todo había sido una pesadilla…la muerte de Rin, Madara, los humanoides extraños que no hacían popo…una simple y sencilla pesadilla. Y sintió un como se aliviaba un enorme peso de sus hombros…

Rin se acercó mas a el, y recargó su mano sobre la de el, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y una sonrisa boba también…

-oye, Obito, yo…-su voz era suave, llena de ternura…podía sentirla acercarse, su aliento estaba muy cerca de su oído…y sabía que en cuanto girara el rostro para verla, estaría a muy pocos centímetros de ella

Volteó, para mirarla a los ojos…

-TE ESTOY VIGILANDO-una voz gutural salió de la garganta de Rin y luego una herida profunda se abrió en su pecho, comenzó a sangrar…de sus ojos, sus oídos, su boca…

Su ojo se abrió de golpe y se reincorporó de inmediato, respirando agitado

-asi que decidiste despertar…hm…

Miró a su alrededor, rocas, y oscuridad, era una cueva. Del otro lado, recargado en una pared rocosa cerca de la entrada, Deidara lo miraba sin expresión…Estaba lloviendo.

Aquella pregunta… "si tan solo hubiera decidido perdonar a Kakashi y volver a la aldea…".

No, eso ya no existía.

Es cierto…su nombre ya no era Obito, sino Tobi.


End file.
